The Price of Arrogence, The Slithering Snake: Goa'uld Wars Of MCU
by demon unicron
Summary: Things have changed for the Milky Way that Earth inhabits, and not for the better. Somehow the Goa'uld and there empire have arrived, and they are determined to reestablish their dominance in the stars. Note: each System Lord has 700 Hat'ak in this.
1. Chapter 1

To say that Ra was pissed would be like calling the sun warm. Speeding to one of his medium naqueda mining planets with half a dozen Hatak's, he was planning a most painful punishment for the minor Goa'uld left in charge. His spies had learned of Apophis plan to attack the mine, so he left the only a token force in the hopes making his fellow System Lord overconfident, but enough to stall at least five Hat'aks until Ra arrived with backup. Yet it seemed the fool could not even do that.

"_Still, let Apophis think he's won. He's forgetting his place and the loss of these ships will remind him who rules who._" That was a disturbing annoyance he was finding among his younger brethren, having gained their power long after he established the empire's structure. He would have to do something about that, least the others get ideas.

"Approaching the planet, my lord," reported the Jaffa at the vessel's helm. Ra smiled as the moment of retribution approached.

In a second the blue glow of hyperspace was replaced by stars and the planet itself-and ships that were not Goa'uld. A dozen craft only slightly smaller than an Al'kesh were dancing in space, chasing after the few Death Gliders that remained defending their god's world. Meanwhile the single Cheops was firing at three large vessels half the side of Hat'ak, its fire flaring against the unknown vessels shields. Ra's eyes glowed at the scene.

"Contact those vessels, demand they surrender in the name of Ra." He didn't recognize them. A planet that had long been abandon, perhaps.

It didn't take long to receive a response as the communications screen came alive and displayed a orange-skinned humanoid male, with half torn and rough clothing.

"Ra, was it?" began the male in an almost carefree tone. "If that message was supposed to intimate me, better luck next time. That name means nothing and I have a nice resource planet we're raiding."

Ra eyes flashed in anger. "You insolents will be your downfall as you feel my wraith." One of his Jaffa quickly cut the channel. "Order the Hat'aks to engage, launch gliders. Burn them out of the sky." Quickly two Hat'ak's broke from the group, speeding towards their hurting brother at a speed that would seem too quick for its size and firing down deadly bolts of plasma on the two attackers. The four remaining Hat'ak's focused their efforts on the last one, spreading out, while dozens of Death Gliders laucheded from each ship.

The aliens quickly began firing on their new enemies, seemly realizing that Ra's threat was not bolstering, while swerving in hopes of avoiding Hat'ak's fire. Blue bolts of energy impacted the Hat'ak shields, but the Hat'ak continued to hound their pray.

Onboard his Hat'ak, Ra watched with glee as his forces pounded upon their foe. "There fire cannot harm us, my lord" the Jaffa reported. Ra nodded, eyes watching as s combine efforts of five gliders overwhelmed their bigger opponent, the ship consumed in a great fireball at the cost of only one of their own.

Suddenly strange fighters disengaged from the gliders and charged towards the Hat'aks. Ra smiled, so they wanted to meet death? He would send them Anubis's way. The fighters fired their shots at the Hat'aks, "No change to shields, my lord."

A few of the fighters moved downward, maybe hoping to avoid the fire, only to be destroyed as the Hat'ak belly cannons fired upon their target. Ra smiled, but it was short lived as a big explosion out of the corner of his eye. "We've lost one Hat'ak, my lord."

The Goa'uld response was swift as the other two vessels focused their fire upon the killer. The enemy shield strained under the fire for a few second, before they final collapsed and the vessel was torn apart from multiple direct hits.

By now, all the fighters had been taken care of through a combination of Hat'ak and Death Gliders, at a cost of only twenty of his own. "_Acceptable_" The fighters were easily to replace and he had more than enough Jaffa to replace them. "Lord, they are seeking to flee!"

Ra snapped his attention to the screen which showed the two remaining vessels broke of their attack and moved to the outer system, seemingly deciding that the resources were not enough for the odds they faced. "Destroy them!"

Regaining as a group, the five Hat'ak pounded on the two ships, the distance never getting more than three Hat'ak's between them. The plasma bolts, dozens now that they were regrouped, was unending on their two victims. It was finally too much as the second vessel suffered the same fate as its brother moments before, the debris bouncing harmless off the Goa'uld shields.

Before the final one could meet its fate, the whole body seemed to stretch out for just a second before getting away in a sort of 'flash', weird sounding as it was. The Hat'aks came to a stop, they prey gone and now awaiting their master's orders.

On his throne, Ra tapped his fingers. One the one hand, he didn't like leaving an enemy alive after he made a promise. On the other, that vessel would serve as an example to their people on the Goa'uld power, and directly on Ra himself.

He was brought out on his thoughts at a Jaffa's report. "One of their fighter vessels is intact. What shall be done with it?"

"Capture it and bring its pilot to me. Contact the planet, now." He would get his answer, one way or the other. He was Ra, Supreme System Lord and leader of the Goa'uld Empire. Soon this species would learn the lesson that so many had: Ra didn't tolerate threats to his empire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so this the very short second chapter. I sent a message out to a person that I hope will be my Beta Reader, but they have not responded yet. Hope you enjoy. **

**Yu's Domain, P3X-042 (The Forbidden Planet)**

Of the Goa'uld System Lords, Yu often considered himself a very practical ruler whose foremost priority was maintaining control of the territory he already possessed. He had no desire to waste his resources in a wasteful attempt to control the galaxy, a task that many of his brethren made no great effort to hide. Of course if he could become the Supreme System Lord, it would enhance his rule. Until such an opportunity arose without threating his domain or wasting of resources, he was content to bow to the sun god.

At this moment, he was waiting to hear the results of Apophis failed attack on one of Ra's mines. In recent years, the young snake had not made any attempts to hide his desire to usurp Ra from his throne. Possessing the third largest fleet after Ra and himself, the Jade Emperor suspected Apophis could indeed become the new ruler if Ra disappeared. But that day was far from here, and those that had been with Ra's rise to power knew it.

Approaching footsteps brought him out of these thoughts, watching his First Prime Oshu and three Jaffa with a restrained individual. His first prime bowed to him. "Lord Yu, this individual was found causing trouble in the city" Oshu reported as the others shoved the being forward, the other Jaffa keeping their weapons trained on him.

Yu had seen many things in his long life, but even he was caught off guard at the red, sunken face that resembled his host's species skull. His brown eyes looked at him with a distaste that could match many of his fellow System Lords.

It was his clothing that caught the Goa'uld attention. Made almost entirely of leather and fine material with an all-black color, Yu knew that wherever this being came from was not one of typical under the empire's rule. Yu looked the being directly in the eyes. "Whom do you serve?"

The being didn't answer, only glared at Yu but for the System Lord it was good as words. A confidence in their suiprotity to their foe, something that he found both annoying and bold. "You're confidence is your master is honorable, but it will not save them. Your life may yet be spared."

That seemed to have gotten his attention, for he spit at the ground. "Hitler," the being spoke in an accent that Yu had never heard, "is already dead. I do not serve those who I am meant to rule. Just as you should."

One of the Jaffa moved, raising his staff to smack the person for his insults to his god. As he brought it down however, the strange figure grabbed the staff, pulling the Jaffa forward and delivering a punch to the throat. The Jaffa let go of the staff, instinctively grabbing for his throat as he choked.

The other two Jaffa moved to fire, however the figure quickly sprinted forward at a speed even Yu was having trouble following and used the staff to nock both over, the blast hitting the room's roof. He then fired two blast at their heads, the smell of burned flesh quickly filling the room.

He turned to Yu, staff aimed at Yu's heart, when he was hit by a Zat charge, his face scrunching in pain. To Yu's amazement however, the being did not slump to the floor, but turned to face his attaker. Oshu didn't give him a chance to do anything, firing another charge. The being gritted his teeth as the attack surged though his body before finally collapsing onto the floor. By now two more Jaffa had arrived to see what the commotion was.

Oshu cautiously approached Yu while keeping his eye on the being, zat pointed at the man. "What do you want done with him?"

"Put him the palace prison under constant watch. Shou is to examine him immediately."

"Yes my, lord." The two new Jaffa went to either side of him and lifted him up by his arms and legs. Oshu gave a bow to his master and all three left, zat still trained on him.

Leaning back on his throne, Yu could not help the uneasy feeling that entered his mind. There were a few Goa'uld known to dabble in genetic experiments, so this being could be one or a race that had slipped through the cracks. Not that either was a pleasing prospect for the future. Yet Yu could not help feel that it was signal of something far more dangerous, and the order he worked hard to preserve was now under threat. Ruling for thousands of years made one very weary of new developments.

**Chulak, Apophis Throne Room**

Sitting on his throne, Apophis waited for the news of his successful raid on Ra's planet. A risky move, but one that had great rewards if successful. At the very least he would learn how much of a bite the sun god still has, and prepare his strengths accordingly. Ra may be his brother, but he was holding the Goa'uld back. Soon his order would collapse one way or another, and thus he would enter as the Empire's ruler and change that had not been seen in thousands of years.

So needless to say, to see his First Prime walk in with the Jaffa in command of the force appear in his presence, with the commander amour having burn marks and scratches on it, was not a welcoming sign. His eyes narrowed at the Jaffa, who avoided looking into his god's gaze. Yes, very worrying.

His First Prime, Teal'c, bowed to the System Lord, then stepped aside to give Apophis a clear view of the commander. Apophis tapped his figures as he continued to stare at the man, who kept looking everywhere but his master's until the staring become too much, the sensation too much to ignore. "Did you capture the mines?"

The Jaffa was silent for a moment. "No."

"And you dare return to me?"

"Apophis, we did not reach the planet. I diverted the ships to a planet that was being attacked by an unknown ship, one that bore no resemblance to any Goa'uld."

While severely mad that the commander had disobeyed his order, the possibility that there could be a group of people out there with advance technology was could not ignore. "Did you capture then and the vessel."

"No my lord, we retreated with what survived not long after."

Apophis eyes glowed in anger at the cowardly behavior. "You would flee than die for your god?"

"I fought valiantly in your name, Apophis." The Jaffa eyes took on a desperation that his master would understand. "They caught the ships by surprise. Their ship was longer than all our Hat'ak put together, and launched smaller vessels in numbers more than we possessed in gliders. It was an unwinnable battle, my lord!"

Apophis merely looked at Teal'c and tilted his head slightly to the left. Teal'c raised his staff and pointed it at the commander. The Jaffa looked back to Apophis a second, eyes begging his master to forgive him, but turned to Teal'c upon seeing none. Teal'c looked at his fellow Jaffa for two seconds while the System Lord watched before finally firing three blast into the young man's chest. The man collapsed to the floor, amour punched, skin torn and burned, and his larva dead.

Closing his weapon, he turned back to Apophis for his next order. "Interrogate the survivors and send a Tel'tak to the systems" the god commanded. Whoever these people were, they would soon learn the folly of challenging a god.

Teal'c nodded and left the room, leading Apophis to plane his next major move. He needed a host for his queen and Ra could wait.

**Peter Quill, Cronus Domain**

"_It's already been a decade, hard to believe._" A decade since he had finally left the Ravagers and set out to make his own mark of the universe. Not that he had not enjoyed his time with Yondu, as _fun _as it was, but he couldn't be a good Ravanger if he didn't strike out on his own.

He done some thefts and jobs over the decade, but nothing to really set him on the map yet. He did hear rumors that his former companions may be looking for some orb in the future. Maybe looking into that would not be too bad.

Suddenly he's thrust forward as the ship roughly falls back into normal space, only his seatbelt keeping his face from becoming a good friend with the front of the ship. "Ok, that's weird." He checked the engine, completely dead and would take at least two minutes to come back online. He checked his navigation just before the shut off, to see if something interfered with it, but nothing was recorded. No anomaly, no stray object, it just fuckin stopped. He quickly glanced at the sensors. "Oh no."

Sitting in a defensive pattern around a planet that resembled Earth, from what he remembered anyway, were fifteen ships of a design that he had never seen before. They looked like golden pyramids with a black ring around the center. "What kind of race makes a triangle their ship?" He had seen some weird designs over the years, and these ranked decently high. "_Maybe they won't notice me_."

The universe didn't seem to agree, for two of the ships suddenly broke formation and moved directly towards him. As they approached his ship, Peter could not help the dread that entered his stomach. While not the largest ships he's seen by a long shot, the black ring hung against the equally blackness of space gave the vessel an intimidation. Peter knew that whoever commanded them had fear as an agenda. And in this small ship? They were currently doing their job.

"_Vessel, surrender and prepare to be boarded._" Ok, defiantly not friendly. Peter glanced at the engine, two minutes to go.

Decided to play a bluff, he opened a channel. "I'm Star Lord, who are you?" Maybe these people had heard of the small reputation he created.

The voice that came back was less than amused. "_I'm Agathon, First Prime of Cronus. Surrender, or be killed._"

"Look, surly me and this Cronus can make some sort of deal. He lets me go, and I'll steal something for him. Your boss must want something right. How about some weapons, I have friends that could-"

"_People to suffer greatly, intruder._" Peter quickly glanced at the time, one minute.

Reading a power buildup, Peter frantically switched tactics. "Ok, ok, I surrender. Just let me power Milano down." Thirty seconds. He began to shut off minor systems. "This area of space is rather new to me."

"_Cronus is not a forgiving god, and his wrath is swift._" Ten seconds. Peter felt his confidence returning.

'Well you god should know…he kind of sucks at it!"

The engine springing to life, Peter punched the engine to accelerate away from the strange vessels whom had just opened fire where he was. They didn't give up though and quickly accelerated after Peter, intent on making him pay for the insult.

Peter swerved and weaved as the plasma bolts came his way. "Note to self, don't insult pyramid ships." He winced as two struck the Milano, spending a few sparks flying and melting metal. "Ok, I'm out of here." Quickly punching the coordinates of a planet that thieves usually gathered, he entered FTL.

Seeing that the two ships were not following, Peter ginned in relief. "Well, that's one way to make an impression."

All across the Goa'uld Empire, the rest of the System Lords were experiences similar occurrences. Strange vessels landing in their domains, of raiding parties attacking planets-all pushed back by the System Lord however, and of a few lost battle. Soon the Goa'uld would see the connection, and a time of uncertainty that had not seen in thousand years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ra's Mining Planet.**

Ra walked down the corridor to the prison cells, his eyes blazing with the fury from the earlier assault. He had immediately relieved the minor Goa'uld of his position, and now was sharing a cell with those he had failed to defeat.

The Jaffa standing guard bowed as he entered the cell, screams piercing the air once the doors opened. Ra entered, smiling as he watched the Goa'uld scream from the Rod of Anguish applied to his body. His arms were tied and bound, forcing him to stand while he endured the pain.

Next to him were the three surviving raiders, bound in the same way. They were looking at the Goa'uld, but their eyes focused on him the moment he entered. Two were glaring at him, but the third could not hide the fear in his eyes. "_Perfect_," Ra thought as he focused on the other.

"Enough," he ordered with a wave of his hand. The Jaffa removed rod and the prisoner slumped down what little he could, breathe ragged.

Once the Goa'uld had recovered slightly, he looked at the System Lord. "Please Ra, have mercy. I've learned from my failings."

"You ask for mercy when you knew the ships were approaching? The forces I left were enough for a simple defense."

"I thought they were Apophis! They opened fire before I could arrange your force. Please, let me free and I will make them feel your wrath!" He yelled while glaring at the others. The Goa'uld knew of Ra punishment and would do anything to avoid that. Ra himself could care less. "You have told everything I need."

He turned his attention to the others. "You will reveal your master."

The prisoner closest to him spit on the ground. "You think your fancy dress and stick intimidates us? We've been through this gig before, oh Ra."

Ra eyes flashed. "You are at my mercy, do not test it further" he warned them.

The male rolled his eyes, but didn't anything else. "Who sent you to my domain?"

None answered, just looked at Ra in defiance or to the floor. Ra smiled for he loved a challenge.

He flicked his hand and the Jaffa untied the other Goa'uld. "Oh thank you Ra," he said the moment he regained his footing. "I shall not waste this moment, and rest..." but trailed off as he saw the anger still present in the sun gods eyes.

Ra walked towards the man, his hand raised as the Kara kesh crackled with energy and drawing the other attention. "Your frailer is unforgivable," Ra said as he put his hand over the stomach. With a burst of energy the man is sent flying into the air and crashed into the wall, blood falling from his mouth.

Not letting up, Ra walked towards him and rested his hand on the head. Energy crackled over the man and his head began to shake. The others watched, unable tear away from the site.

The head shaking grew more violent at the energy continued to grow, his eyes eventually rolling into the back of his head. Ra's eyes glowed through all of this, feeling the joy of exercising his power over life and death.

When it looked the head would snap off, the energy stopped. The head fell to the head, the human and Goa'uld killed from the device. Ra straightened himself and motioned for the Jaffa to dispose of the body.

Looking at the others, he was pleased with the result. The one that defied him earlier had not changed much, but his face had loosened enough that Ra new something had changed. The other two looked at him in shock and horror. "Tell me of your master, or suffer the same."

"Look, we honestly don't know. As far as we were told, the planet was worthless to-Ahh!"

Ra single for the Jaffa to remove the rod. "You call my domain worthless?"

"I've never HEARD of fuckin Ra until today!" he yelled in exasperation. "And you blew up our boss, who arranged this whole event."

"Kill him."

The man's eyes widen slightly as the Jaffa raised the weapon and fired. The body slumped, gravity now pushing on the dead weight. The other two stared at their partner. "You will tell me everything," he told the other two.

"Why should we, you'll just kill us anyway!" Yell the second defiant one. "Hell, you seem to take pleasure!" Ra simply raised hand, approaching the one that had looked to the floor upon his entrance. The man tried to back up, clear fear in his eyes as the device crackled, but could not move more than a few centimeters.

"Alright, we'll tell! Just leave him alone." Ra stopped, a sadistic smile.

**Asgard**

Hemidall had been alive for a very long time, long enough that he remembered Odin's father rule towards the end of the former king's life. Nothing in the Nine Realms went unnoticed by him, and therefore the king of Asgard itself.

So when he was suddenly assaulted with voices and sites that had not been there a moment ago, the shock was understandable. He didn't show it outwardly, but nevertheless the feeling was strong and knew he needed to investigate it.

His senses lead him to the location of Alfheim, but what he found was not that realm. A new planet had replaced it, yet was still connected to the tree as Alfheim was to be and felt as though it had always been a part of the realms. Hemidall knew of only few things that could sever the connection, let alone put a new planet in its place. None of them were in play.

Checking the planet's inhabitants, got another surprise. "_Humans?_" He examined them again, just to make sure they were not just another humanoid race. "_Yes, they are from Midgard_." He also found that this group was very primitive, especially compared to Midgard.

He listen as they spoke of Thor, of Asgard and other fellow Asgardians in tones of worship and reverence that had not passed humans lips for centuries, especially Thor whom they seem to see as their direct protector. Confusing, when the prince had not been assigned proctor of any realm nor had Asgard even seen this world before.

He saw only four pieces of advanced technology. The first was a large circular ring with constellations on the inner ring, matching nothing that he had seen in his long life. Attached to the device was a smaller object with matching constellations and a red button in the middle. He suspected that was how one active the larger ring, much like his sword or Gungnir for the Bifrost.

The second was in the shape of Mjolnir and was positioned a slight distance from the metal ring. He could not tell the purpose, but it was meant to grab a person attention.

The third and fourth were a great distance from any settlement, inside a series of caves. One was deep in two caves and matched a holographic projector that many advance races created. What image it was meant to project he could not know. The last was in the shape of Mjolnir, but like the larger version he could not see its purpose.

In any case, Odin had to be informed of the change if he has not sensed it already. Asgard itself reading for Thor as king, but it would do no good if their ruler was unaware of the change.

Hemidall felt someone approach. "_So he has sensed it_," He turned to his king approaching him. He could see the worry.

"Hemdiall, what do you see?"

"A realm has been replaced with a world of primitive humans."

"A scouting group must be sent immediately." Hemidall watched Odin hop onto his horse and dash off to the city. He understood the urgency. An entire realm had been replaced with no sign of who or why, especially since the very attempt of such an act would threaten the very fabric of the realms.

**Hasara Space Station**

Long serving as a neutral meeting ground for the System Lords, it was the place where matters that often determined the future of the empire were made. No Goa'uld would attack it, for to do so insured that the often bickering group would rain hell down on the offender. Its shields and multiple weapons systems added the physical threat to the System Lords implied one.

Yet those ships hovering around the station was even an unusual for this event. Thirty two Hat'aks, four from each System Lord, motoring the system for any movement of something not belonging there. Such a fleet would normally never be allowed to assemble, but the very cause of this meeting was an unusual circumstance. For all their arrogance, the self-appointed gods of the Milky Way could be very practical on matters of their survival.

The actual meeting chamber itself was simple, with only a few decorations and eight seats of equal height in a circle, so that no System Lord was made to look or feel inferior to the others. At the moment was occupied by the rulers, each eyeing the others.

Ra tapped his fingers while he waited for the group's paranoia to lessen. This was one of the few places where even his statues was put to the back burner. "_Fools don't realize what's happened._" He waited for another moment before speaking. "System Lords," he began, "the empire has been assaulted in a way not seen since the Asgard war." The other System Lords frowned, growled, and looked at each other as memories entered their mind. It was the only time the empire had ever been truly threatened by an outside power. Ra continued, "Those who I captured knew nothing of our rule, claiming that the planet was controlled by the Nova Empire."

The room was silence as Ra's words echoed in their thoughts. A silence came as Ra waited for the next Goa'uld to speak.

"My forces captured one of the raiding ships," Bastet said. "I have only begun to study it, but its technology resembled nothing encountered. Its crew killed themselves beyond even the sarcophagus abilities."

Many of the Goa'uld frowned at the news. "Two days ago my Hat'aks engaged a black vessel nearly a mile long. I destroyed them and the system in one move."

"You could not even defeat one ship?" stated Kali mockingly. "Has the mighty Ba'al fallen?"

"I made the choice that insured victory, Kali" Ba'al said with anger. "I don't throw my forces in a blind hope of winning."

Kali eyes glowed and was prepared to make Ba'al pay for the insult, but felt eyes to her side. She turned to see Ra staring at her, eyes carrying a silent message: continue at your own risk. Pushing her anger to the side and relaxed her body. Ra leveled the same look at Ba'al, who simply bowed his head slightly.

"We have all suffered from these unknown invaders," he reminded them all. "The very foundation of the empire is now threatened. We declare ourselves gods, a claim that relies on swift retribution to those who argue otherwise."

Yu looked at the sun god, "You would have a battle with unknown entities. Ones that may rival the Asgard?" Ra narrowed his eyes at Yu's words.

The rest of the System Lords watched the two most senior and powerful Goa'uld battle of wills. While Yu may support Ra in most matters, they could be no different in their thinking of encountering an unknown. Ra was impulsive, ready to deal with the problem upfront and right away while Yu preferred a calculated and slow approach.

"How could they rise without our knowledge," Apophis asked his fellow Systems Lords and ending the stare between the two. Indeed, that had been on the Systems Lords mind since this whole issue started. From the few prisoners some had managed to capture, these states had a history and territory that would have brought them to attention of the empire long ago. The room again descended into silence as it seemed none had the answer.

"It should be…impossible," began Amaterasu and all turned to her. "It defies all we know…but we may be in an alternate reality." Her eyes were dark at the end, clearly uneasy with the idea.

A number of System Lords laughed at the suggestion. "Even if the technology existed," mocked Kali, "it could move the entire empire."

Ra and Yu remained silent. The technology that they had built their base from…they had no doubt that something at that level could do such a thing. "Your rashness will be your downfall," Yu warned her.

Kali rolled her eyes at the System Lords. _Your time has passed, old man. You just refuse to accept it. _

"Enough," Ra said so loud that everyone in the room heard it. "The empire has moved, to ignore that is to invite defeat. These creatures know nothing of our power, nothing of our rule."

"So fight unknown ships and weapons, hoping for a victory?" Ba'al asked, clearly unhappy with the prospect.

Ra didn't look at the Goa'uld. "Unless we act, the humans will rebel once word reaches a planet." He then stood, "As Supreme System Lord, the empire is at war and the positions fulfilled." He looked over the rest of the group. "Let any who go against us feel our wrath."

With that, Ra left the room, heading to the docking bay. He was quickly followed by the others, all heading back to their home base to begin preparing their forces.

They had ruled the Milky Way for thousands of years, imposing their will on the species that lived within it. They would not fade into the night, to give up their power without a fight. The Goa'uld do not lose power gracefully.

The empire would enter a state not seen in thousands of years, the mere games played among themselves pushed aside for victory. And if they were to lose?

Well, the enemy would be so drowned in blood that victory would take as bitter as defeat.


End file.
